Kalgante's Request Archive
by Kalgante
Summary: This is my official request story archive just to be convenient. our next story: Like A Lump In My Side  Fido  , Last story: Home Wrecker Lifty X Eme
1. Archive lowdown and story list

Ok folks, this is the official request archives. I figured this may be convenient but be sure to tell me if it isn't. I would like to thank xXWerewolf punk-boyXx for the idea for the title. Helped when deciding the best name. I will be posting all request stories I write in here. I will inform everyone in the summary about what story is posted when it gets posted. If you request a story be sure to include any information you deem necessary for the story. I will write stories about anything really. Anyways, there is my explanation of this archive. All that's left is to sit back and read. I hope you enjoy these, I don't want ButterflyBabyBlue to regret handing this to me. These belong to her. Anyway folks I would like to thank you all for reading and enjoy!

**Stories in the archive**

Night and Flaky: Romance, Crime (Night belongs to MissMandyMay) Characters: Night, Flaky, Cuddles.

Kibishii's Sorrow: Drama, Action (Kibishii belongs to Ovid's Sorrow) Characters: Kibishii, Flippy

Giggles: umm... i cried... Characters: Splendid...

Home Wrecker: Drama, Crime (Eme belongs to IHeartKawaii) Characters: Lifty, Shifty, Eme

Like A Lump In My Side: Humor, Angst (Fido and Haddy belong to Cottontop) Characters: Fido, Cuddles, Haddy, Lumpy, Evil Flippy


	2. Night and Flaky

[Here's a story about Night and Flaky for MissMandyMay12 hope you likes it!]

A black pickup truck rolled down the road, a pair of muddy four wheelers in the bed and Molly Hatchet playing on the radio. In the driver's seat was a bear clad in dark blue military attire. In the passenger seat sat the yellow Rabbit Cuddles.

"Ya know Night, I think I broke it" said Cuddles.

"Ah, but it was worth it. That was a hell of a jump" said the bear.

"Hell yea" said Cuddles.

"Ah, so whaddya say we go out for some steaks" Night suggested.

"Yea I'm game. I'm starved" said Cuddles.

"Alright" said Night.

The truck made it's way into town but slowed down as they passed a familiar house. Night's eyes locked onto it and his head turned gradually as they passed by. Cuddles leaned from his passenger seat to see where the bear was looking.

"You wanna bring her with us?" Cuddles asked.

Night looked down to the wheel and hit the breaks. He looked behind himself as he reversed into the driveway. the bear un buckled and stepped out of the truck making his way to the house. He stopped at the door took a deep breath and knocked. He stared at the door, listening for signs of someone answering his knock. When nobody answered he grew worried and entered the house. He could see nobody in there but walked around checking to see if the porcupine was anywhere to be found.

After a little bit of searching he could see that she had likely gone out. He paid one last stop to the kitchen and found a letter on the dining room table. He approached it and it read "Meet us in central park". night looked at the note in suspicion and again grew concerned. The bear returned outside and hopped into his truck. It was growing dark and he quickly hopped into his truck.

"What's the matter Night? You look tense" said Cuddles.

"I'm worried about Flaky" said Night starting up his truck and pulling out of the drive way.

He switched gears and took off down the road.

"What, she wasn't home? Maybe she just went out for a walk" Cuddles suggested.

"No… someone sent her a letter telling her to me them in the park" said Night.

"Sounds sketchy" said Cuddles.

Cuddles only heightened Nights fears with his statement as he made his way towards the park. Dark finally set in as Night finally approached his destination and was greeted with illuminated park lights. He stepped out of the truck followed by Cuddles. Night was a bit skeptical about bringing Cuddles with him as he didn't want to alarm anyone if this was a dangerous situation. Still he just felt uneasy. He made his way to the fountain in the center of the park and noticed the red porcupine win the light. However as he neared he noticed two shadowy figures standing just nearby. Night felt an anger well up inside him and he had prepared to charge in when Cuddles stopped him.

"Their talking about something, wait and see what this is about first before you rush in there" said Cuddles.

Night didn't like this idea but he felt as if he should follow Cuddles's advice and listen in just to be sure. The two took cover behind a nearby shrub and listened to what they could.

"All of it Flaky. If you care about this thing so much you should have no problem doing as we ask" said one of the figures.

"Bu- but that's all I have. I've been saving up for so long. Please just give it back" pleaded the porcupine.

"Come on now, don't play dumb. if you've been saving up for a while then you should have plenty more than this, don't skip out on us you little wench" said one of the shady figures.

This sent Night over the edge and he charged out of hiding. Cuddles attempted to stop him but turned his head to something laying on the ground.

"You fuckers, whatever you took from her you had better give it back or I'll hang you two on the light post by your guts!" Night shouted.

"Shit, it's night, back off asshole or we'll burn it" the shady figures threatened.

The light shone on them to reveal the twin raccoons Lifty and Shifty and that shifty was the one doing the talking. In his hand however, Shifty held a square piece of material. It looked like a photograph and beneath it, a lighter.

"What is that?" Night asked.

"Ha ha, the dumb bitch is attached to this little photo of her parents. If she wants it she's gotta compensate us for finding it for her" said shifty.

"Please don't burn it!" Flaky pleaded.

"Ha, I'd give you a little life lesson right now if your ignorance didn't help me. Now then Night, how about you hand over whatever you've got and I'll think about giving this back" said Shifty.

Flaky looked to Night pleading for him to get it back for her as well as not to give into their demands. Night bit the bullet, this picture was important to her and he knew it. He forced himself to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet.

"Drop it on the ground right there" said Shifty.

As Night reluctantly gave in and dropped the wallet onto the ground Lifty quickly approached it and took it.

"You'd better give it back now" said Night.

"You kidding. We give this back and you'll attack us. We'll mail it to you Flaky" said Shifty.

"You fuckers, give that back to her now!" Night shouted.

The raccoons turned intent on leaving and Night new they would burn the photo if he were to attack them. Night forced himself to stay where he was but he was overcome with an fury he had never felt before. Suddenly from the shadows charged a figure with an object in it's hands. Shifty turned his head just in time to receive a hard bash to the skull. The figure was Cuddles and the object was a baseball bat. The raccoon held his head and shook it, then began searching for the picture. Night took this opportunity to rush over to them and take the lighter. As Shifty looked up at the bear he ignited the lighter and shoved it in his ear. Fire soon blasted the raccoons eyes out of his head and shot out of his mouth as his brain burned. Lifty looked to his brother and laughed. Then up to the rabbit and the bear. Lifty contemplated handing back the wallet but before he could decide Cuddles struck him in the face. Night took his wallet, the money they had taken from Flaky, and the photograph then made his way back to the porcupine.

"Sorry Flaky. Here's your stuff back" said Night.

"Thank you Night. You didn't have to give them your things though" said Flaky.

"I didn't want them to burn that picture… I know how much it means to you" said Night.

Flaky looked at the photo and smiled.

"Well… I really don't know what to say… but, I'm glad you came" said Flaky.

Night smiled as well.

"It was nothing Flaky. I just didn't want anything to happen to you" said Night.

"Well… thank you" said Flaky.

A few tears streamed from the porcupine's eyes and she wrapped the bear in a tight embrace. Night was surprised by this but gladly returned the hug. Time felt still now. He had never once held Flaky like this, they've never even said I love you to one another. But the tenderness of the moment said it all. This is the happiest Night had ever been.

[There you go MissMandyMay12 I hope it was to your liking have a fine day all!]


	3. Kibishii's Sorrow

[here's a story about Kibishii and Flippy for Ovid's Sorrow. ButterflyBabyBlue had this request tucked away and passed it to me. Anyways, hope you all like it!]

The wind rustled over the hilltop making the grass wave as if water on a lake. Clouds in the sky deflected much of the sun's light and the air felt somewhat humid yet a bit chilly. From her seat at the very top of the hill sat a Eurasian lynx donned in a SPECTRA camo outfit gazed over the horizon at the town below. She sat for an hour yet all the while watched as the town went about it's business and she moved very little. From behind she heard something, footsteps in the grass. She didn't have to look to know who had come and for the first time since she sat down her expression changed.

"I'm glad you came Flippy" said the lynx.

The bear approached and sat a distance from her to her right to where hw was just out of her peripheral vision.

"It would have been rude of me not to" said the bear.

The lynx took a deep breath.

"Do you know why I called you here?" asked the lynx.

"Only a guess… I knew we would meet like this eventually… so then. It's true that you hate me" said Flippy.

The Lynx was silent.

"I don't blame you Kibishii, I deserve to be hated" said Flippy.

The lynx looked down at her hands.

"He was mine Flippy" said Kibishii.

Flippy was silent as he looked town to the grass.

"My friends were lost thanks to that bastard. Then the general orders you, instead of me who begged him to let me go, to lead the assault on the tiger general" said Kibishii.

"I'm sorry" said Flippy.

"It's thanks to you Flippy, that I've forever lost the chance to avenge the lives of my friends. You had nothing to gain by killing him, that was for me, for my friends and he was slain by you" Kibishii said, her tone growing evermore intense.

"It was never my choice, I never asked to be sent. I wanted the tiger general dead, but I was scared shitless with the thought of attacking him. The order was given at very short notice to take him down, and you were in the medical center the whole time. The squad was scrounged up from the camp but you weren't in any condition to fight. I-" Flippy was saying before being interrupted.

"I could fight! I was a soldier, it was my job. I would have poured the last ounces of my shitty life into bringing that bastard to his knees. The general knew that, yet he sent you, a failure to attack him head on. What difference would it make if he sent me over you. You had no reason to kill him yourself" said Kibishii, tears coming to her eyes recalling the events of the war.

"So then, what was your real reason to call me here, it certainly wasn't to chat about the war" said Flippy.

"Flippy… I called you here to kill you" said Kibishii.

"You did huh? I shouldn't act surprised, I knew this after you planned us meeting here. But if you don't mind, why do you wish to kill me exactly?" Flippy asked.

"Because, you killed the tiger general, his life ended by your hands. As a soldier his legacy as a fighter ended with you, by killing him, it becomes a part of you. It may not be the same as killing him in person, but if you defeated him, and I defeat you, then I will have bested him as well. And maybe my friends can finally rest easy" said Kibishii.

"Are you sure then? From the sounds of it, there's no way I can talk you out of this. Fine, if it will satisfy you then we are going to fight. I'm sorry about all of this by the way" said Flippy.

The two stood up and Kibishii tossed a knife to Flippy's feet. The bear read the gesture and picked it up while Kibishii drew another. After a brief stare down Kibishii charged at Flippy as if he were the tiger general. Flippy's eyes changed but something seemed different about his flip out this time and he charged back. The knives met one another and then slid apart. Kibishii spun away and slashed at Flippy's shins which he managed to dodge. Flippy managed to bounce back and rush Kibishii with a powerful punch to the gut. Kibishii managed to wrap her arm around the bear's head and throw him to the ground, attempting to slash him as he fell but missed and fell somewhat off balance. Flippy used his momentum to get back up and block another strike from her knife.. She reacted by striking him between the eyes with her palm, stunning him. As she growled and lunged with her knife the bear adopted a purely defensive stance ant made wide dodging moves until his senses returned. Kibishii slashed at his throat but Flippy leaned back and staggered giving Kibishii an opening to charge and gore him launching him onto his rear. From here Kibishii leaned over him and pressed the knife to the bear's throat but froze as the bear's senses returned to normal.

"What's wrong? Don' you want to kill me?" Flippy asked.

Kibishii found herself frozen and her eyes widened with surprise. They stared at one another but Kibishii couldn't bring herself to cut his throat. Flippy made no attempts to struggle or resist. After a moment Kibishii finally removed the knife from the bear's throat.

"Something the matter?" Flippy asked.

Kibishii stared at the knife and dropped it.

"I… don't want to kill you…" said Kibishii staring down at the ground.

"Why not, I ruined your chances at revenge. Isn't it my fault that you will never recover?" asked Flippy.

"Well, I can't say that you didn't ruin my chances for revenge… but killing you isn't going to help either. We were on the same side in the war, to blame you for doing your job… I just can't stand it. The thought of my friends having died in vain… I just kind of lost it" said Kibishii.

"You know… you are taking this much better than you usually do, not trying to kill yourself this time" said Flippy.

Kibishii was silent for a moment.

"Well… maybe I'm just glad to be able to talk about it for once" said Kibishii.

"I see… I… have a confession to make… in the war, our superiors were desperate to wipe out the tiger general. As such they were going to send everyone to fight him, including you… I told the commander you were already traumatized to see your friends die, and on top of that, you were injured. If you survived the fight, you'd have only seen more death or you'd have just died and left your friends sacrifices to be in vain. You'd have been broken even more than you think you are right now. You didn't deserve that so they just sent me and a few others. I came back in the same boat as you… I'm just glad that I was able to keep you from having a worse life" said Flippy.

Kibishii looked up at the bear, she was surprised to hear what he was saying. She would have been able to get her revenge if it wasn't for him… but… was he right? Would her life have only been made worse if she had gone rather than stayed? The battle also appeared in her thoughts. Flippy never attacked her with the knife, nor did he seem to have really flipped out. She didn't have the energy to think right now but she found herself feeling calm.

"Flippy… I… really don't know what to say… maybe, maybe you're right. But that's over now. My friends are dead, the tiger general is dead, and nothing is going to change that… I'm sorry Flippy, please go home, you should never have wasted your time with me… bye Flippy" said Kibishii.

Kibishii turned and began to make her way down the hill back into town.

"Live for them Kibishii, that's all you can do. Live and be happy, they died in place of you so that you may live. It is a gift only great friends could give. Keep the gift that they gave you and use it to it's fullest. That is all any friend could ask" Flippy shouted.

Kibishii slowed down to listen to the bear's words, then continued on. Live for them? Something the Lynx had never thought about, it sounded strange yet she could feel some measure of truth to it. Flippy's words milled around in her head as she looked forward and headed home.

[Well there you go Ovid's Sorrow hope you liked it!]


	4. Giggles

[Damnit MissMandyMay12, why did you suggest this, do you know how hard it was to write this without crying, I DIDN'T SUCCEED! Yes I had to write this when I finally listened to the song. I made a few changes to the lyrics for the story of course. By the way this is based on the song "Lucy" by Skillet I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I produced this one rather fast so if you haven't read the previous story be sure to do so.]

It had been a month, it was official that she was gone. Years of incompetence and failed powers finally added up to the one mistake he could have made to end her forever. Splendid makes his way into the graveyard. The shining sun a stark contrast to the turmoil inside of him. He made his way over to the grave, her final one. He stood before it staring in silence. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, he finds this a far more difficult promise to keep than he originally thought. He was choking, choking on his indescribable regret. He looks to his hands, a large bouquet of roses in his shaky grip. He kneels down slowly and places the roses at the base of the tombstone. His hands pass over the inscription as he tries his hardest to stand, But his eyes, stare transfixed at the name engraved on the stone and he holds back the flood of tears just behind his eyes. The squirrel stands on his shaking legs and stares down at the grave, swallowing hard.

"It's been a month Giggles… I'm sorry… I'm just… so sorry" said the squirrel as a tear worked it's way out of his eye.

The squirrel's voice choked, he has something for her. Something he wished to say too late. His legs give out and he falls to his knees unable to stand. He swallows hard and forces the words out of his mouth.

_Giggles I remember your name_

_Left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_Got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold you_

_I'd give up all the world to see _

_your little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold you_

_I've gotta live with the mistakes I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Tears began flowing from the squirrel's eyes. One hand on the ground, the other on her grave. Splendid falls to his face as the tears form a puddle beneath him.

A week has passed and the squirrel returns, his arms full of bouquets and wrapped presents. He returns to the grave and places the things at the base in a beautiful display. He chokes again and swallows hard.

_Hey Giggles I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure, to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I've got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over_

_I just want to hold you_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_Your little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold you_

_I've gotta live with the mistakes I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Splendid is on his knees, his eyes have fallen shut with tears streaming from them.

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are _

_for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could have had_

_Me and Giggles walking hand and hand_

_Me and Giggles never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

Splendid's eyes open flooding his face with tears.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold you_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_Your little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold you_

_I've gotta live with the mistakes I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Splendid reaches out and wraps his arms around the tombstone with his eyes shut.

_Here we are now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Gotta live with the mistakes I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and you walking hand and hand_

_Me and you never wanna end_

_Gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Giggles I remember your name_

Splendid releases his embrace on the tombstone, his vision blurred he forces himself to stand. He reaches behind his head and removes his mask. He slowly steps up to the grave and wraps it around the top. And steps away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Goodbye Giggles" he says once more before turning to leave.

As he is returning to the road he feels something, like a breeze, like someone standing behind him. He turns quickly but sees nothing. He turns his head back to the road and reaches up to rub his forehead. There, he feels something and brings it down to see that in his hands is now a little pink bow. The squirrel looked around confused then back to the bow. With a final smile and a steady stream of tears in his eyes he looks back to the grave, holds the bow tightly, and leaves the graveyard.

[Awe Damnit that was hard, but I made it through. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd really like to know what you thought, great request MissMandyMay12]


	5. Home Wrecker

[Ok, time to get started on some of these again. ButterflyBabyBlue will be taking these back after Easter so I will be doing a few more. This one is a story about Eme and Lifty, enjoy!]

Lifty and Shifty made their way through the night, their target, the first house they'd come across. After only a short period of time they located one, a dark blue two story structure with lights completely out. The two gave each other a grin and a snicker as they stalked across the street up to the front door. The two looked around but seen nobody, perfect. The two tested the door and to their luck, it was unlocked. They took one last look of caution to their surroundings and slipped inside. They immediately began ransacking the house pulling out drawers and looting them.

"Awe, damnit Lifty, we need something to carry this stuff in" said Shifty.

"I told you we should have brought the van" Lifty responded.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Damnit, we'll never be able to carry all this stuff out" said Shifty.

"Then we take what we can" said Lifty.

Shifty stopped digging through drawers and thought to himself.

"Alright, we're gotta carry out the most valuable things we can find, then we're gonna trash the place cause I'm pissed off" said Shifty.

"Alright then" Lifty replied.

The two spread out around the house inspecting for valuables.

"Here Lifty, you check up stairs, I'll check down here" said Shifty.

Lifty hurried up stairs while shifty inspected the living room. The décor was very music inspired but the only valuables Shifty was able to find were electronics. He began to wish that he had gone up stairs as there were bound to be heirlooms or something up there but he stayed looking everywhere for hidden treasures.

Lifty reached the top of the stairs and immediately made his way to the bedroom. Inside he found a jackpot of jewelry and portable electronics. Again everything was music themed, it almost felt to him like he was in a music shop. Best of all, there was nobody in here. He smiled wide and his head shot around the room. he found a jewelry box beside the bed and opened it to reveal several music related pieces. He began question it's overall value but that's what his brother was for. He removed a pillowcase from a pillow on the bed and began stuffing it with everything he could on the shelf. He turned his head to look for more. Just as he was about to raid the closet he found something he knew would be valuable, a guitar. He hurried over to it and unplugged the amp from the wall intent on bringing it with him. He dragged it back over to the dresser which he opened and dug around inside of only to find women's panties. He blushed and snickered to himself and quickly shut it. He could hear his brother knocking things around down stairs. With mischief in his mind he opened the panty drawer and flung them all across the room. He stripped the bed and tore everything out of the closet. He knocked whatever becloud carry off of the shelves then hurried over to the night stand. He opened the drawer and stopped abruptly when he found a black book inside that read diary on the cover.

The raccoon snickered and set down what he was going to steal. He flipped open the book to a random page and was surprised to see his name. he snickered to himself again and read it.

"_Today, Remmie had taken all of us to the carnival. I'll tell ya, it was great to finally do something to get my mind off of all the problems we had faced lately. It got even better when I set off on my own and found Lifty with his brother. He was so nice to me that today, I was surprised he'd be so generous. He paid for all of my food and everything. It made me so happy to spend the day with him, id don't think his brother liked it very much lol, but we had a great time. We went on so many rides together and ate ice cream on the Ferris wheel. It was so great. But the best part about today was when we went through the tunnel of love together. Ha ha, Remmie and Chunky were shouting the whole time, it was really funny. That time we spent in the tunnel was wonderful, too bad we didn't kiss, he was so nervous to begin with lol. But I'm glad we had that time together, I think he might actually be the one for me, even though he's a thief I trust him, I hope we can do it again sometime, but with all that's been going on, I doubt we'll be able to any time soon, things are getting pretty messed up around here. Anyway I think I'll call it a night. May tomorrow be as fulfilling as today was_

_~Eme"_

Lifty stared in shock at the diary… this was Eme's house, he even remembered doing this a while ago. He dropped the diary and began breathing heavily as his brother entered the room.

"Ha ha! Not a bad haul there, great work Lifty, now let's get out of here" said Shifty.

"We-we can't take this stuff" said Lifty.

"What! What the hell do you mean, you're the one with the sticky fingers, why the hell do you want to drop everything now!" Shifty shouted.

"This… this is Eme's house…" said Lifty.

"Who? that broad who likes you, who gives a damn, this stuff's ours now" said Shifty.

"But… I…" said Lifty, too horrified for words.

"But, but whine whine whine. Buck up and get with the program, all she does is hold you back, besides, she won't know it was you" said Shifty.

Lifty was at a loss for words as his brother handed him the pillowcase of loot.

"Come on, get your ass moving before she gets home" Shifty ordered.

Lifty's emotions conflicted as he subconsciously followed his brother, but his eyes wouldn't peel away from the diary until it was out of sight. The two made their way outside and noticed someone walking in the distance. They were able to recognize the figure as it entered the streetlight it appeared to be a chipmunk, her fur a pale yellow with short brown hair. She wore a white tee-shirt with a necklace of some sort, a white and black checkered skirt, and a pair of headphones.

"Damnit, that's Eme" Lifty whispered.

"Forget about her, if she sees us we're boned" said Shifty.

The two moved away but Lifty turned back around and moved towards the house. Shifty noticed this and dove into a bush hiding himself and the guitar he was carrying. He then reached out and pulled his brother into it with him. Shifty wished to scold his brother but Eme walked up the stairs to her house just beside where they were hiding. They watched as she stuck a key into the door and twisted it. She then tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"Ha ha, whoops, must've forgotten to lock it" Eme said to herself.

She stuck the key back in and re unlocked the door and swung it open. Lifty and Shifty watched as she stood in silence before the mess in her house.

"Wha- what happened here?" She asked to herself as she made her way inside.

"No no no no no, was I robbed?" She asked herself horrified.

They heard the chipmunk run up the stairs and Shifty dragged his brother out of the bushes.

"What the hell was that, you almost screwed us over" Shifty whispered.

"I-I'm sorry" said Lifty.

"It doesn't matter, come on let's go" Shifty growled.

Shifty took off as Lifty took one last look at the house. He began to follow his brother when he stopped and hid behind the corner of the house. He heard Eme run back down the stairs and lean out of the front door, tears falling from her eyes. Lifty watched as she retreated back inside and listened to her cry. As he was about to round the corner to go into the house Shifty returned and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let's go you jackass" shifty whispered as he tugged on his brother's shoulder.

Lifty looked to him, then back to the house once more before leaving Eme's house behind. Eme fell to her knees, papers scattered everywhere, pots and pans all across the kitchen. Porcelain broken on the floor. She stared with blurred vision at the mess with no will to clean it. She couldn't believe what happened. After a while of absorbing the hopelessness of the situation Eme lazily closed the door, her diary in hand, she didn't even have the will to write in it. She entered her trashed living room and attempted to turn on the television but the batteries in the remote were gone. Instead she collapsed onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.

Eme awoke to the loud sound of someone knocking on her door. She had no will to answer it and stayed on the couch. For ten minutes this went on, the chipmunk doing her best to ignore it but to no avail. She rolled off of the couch and sauntered over to the door, she didn't even care what was on the other side, even if it was going to kill her, she might just let it. She lazily opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"Lifty?" She asked surprised.

"H-hey Eme" he responded, noticing how terrible her face looked from all the crying.

"Now's not a good time Lifty" said Eme.

"No… Eme… I'm so sorry" he said.

"What?" Eme asked.

Lifty reached beside himself and revealed her guitar and amp, then the pillowcase of various items.

"Wh-what? Those are mine" said Eme.

"I know… my er… my brother and I broke in last night. I had no idea it was your house, it was dark… I can't believe I stole from you" said Lifty.

Eme was struck speechless.

"I'd never have done it if I knew it was your house, my brother went crazy and made most of the mess but… I made the one in your room… here take this stuff back… I'll never forgive myself for this… if it will make you feel any better… take this" Lifty said handing Eme a handgun.

Eme took it and stared at it.

"Shoot me, shoot me right between the eyes, I don't want you to be angry or upset anymore, just take me out and give me what I deserve" said Lifty.

Eme stared at the gun and tossed it to the ground.

"Seriously Lifty… you couldn't have expected me to shoot you idiot, I'd never do that to you" said Eme.

"Why not, I deserve to be" said Lifty.

"You were stupid to take it in the first place… but you're not always a bad guy… it's hard for people to see that and your brother doesn't help much. You deserve to get the crap beaten out of you… but instead… how about you help me clean up this mess" Eme suggested, a smile finally spreading over her face.

Lifty smiled and made his way inside.

"I'd be glad to help" he said.

The two smiled and got to work cleaning up the mess. During which there was little conversation but they enjoyed the other's company. Lifty glued the broken porcelain back together and after most of a day they finally finished.

Lifty sat in the living room digging in the cushions where he found the batteries to the remote. As he placed them into the device Eme walked in with a whicker bowl full of popcorn.

"Hey Eme, I found the batteries to your remote… looks like everything's cleaned up so… I guess you're done with me" said Lifty.

"Nonsense, I just popped a whole bag of popcorn an I need someone to share it with" said Eme.

"Well then, shall I see what's on the tellie?" Lifty asked.

"Sure" Eme replied.

Lifty turned ton and ironically it was a cop show, Lifty found himself tempted to change the channel but seen Eme watching intently. He decided against it and reached into the popcorn bowl only to meet Eme's hand. the two looked at one another and shared a laugh as the rest of the day passed by.

[There we go, hope you liked it IHeartKawaii. A bit of trivia, I actually referenced a scenario I made in 6 Ways to Oblivion with the diary part. Anyway. thanks for reading, R&R, see ya!]


	6. Like A Lump In My Side

[Here's a story about Cottontop's OC Fido and Lumpy staring as a dopey pest. Hope you all enjoy it!]

The sun shone bright above the playground. Sitting on a bench nearby was a yellow Rabbit and a blue Labrador. The two sat enjoying an ice cream, courtesy of the rabbit.

"So what now Fido?" The rabbit asked.

"I don't know… we could hit the park" said the Labrador.

"Sounds good to me… so how's Haddy?" the rabbit asked.

"Crazy as ever, not sure what she's up to at the moment though" Fido replied.

"Yea, that's about what I expected to hear, well, the swings are calling my name, come on" the rabbit insisted.

Fido followed him to the swings, finishing his ice cream on the way. He took the one to the left while the rabbit took the one to the right and they began building up momentum until they began to swing. The sky suddenly began to appear a bit darker and Fido stopped swinging.

"Hey, Cuddles… I think it's starting to look like rain" said Fido.

"Yea maybe a bit, might as well hang out a while until it starts" Cuddles replied.

"Need some help?" asked a voice from behind.

Before Fido could respond he felt himself get shoved from behind and he began to swing. As he rebounded he was pushed again and sent into the air. Fido turned his head to see a blue moose standing there. As he returned he was pushed again going fairly high in the air but also felt the swing swaying awkwardly.

"Whoa Lumpy, Lumpy that's enough. You can stop pushing me" said Fido nervously.

As it was the moose pushed him a few more times before registering what he was being told.

"Whoa sorry, what?" Lumpy asked with his ear turned to Fido.

Fido seen this and curled up on the swing to avoid being impaled on the moose's antler. Instead he ran into lumpy hard and blacked out. A few moments later he was shaken awake by Cuddles. Fido's head shot around looking for the moose and found him standing just nearby. Fido staggered to his feet and directed his attention to Lumpy.

"What's the matter with you Lumpy!" Fido shouted.

"I know, know, I'm so sorry… here, I'll make it up to you uhh, let's see… I know, I'll help you out with anything you need all day, just say the word and I'll help with anything" said Lumpy.

"That's fine, I don't want your help… I'm going back on the swings, don't bother me" said Fido.

He and Cuddles sat back down on the swings and began to swing again. As it was Lumpy sat nearby staring at Fido. Fido did his best to ignore him but the moose's relentless gaze kept distracting the dog and his eyes kept wandering over to the moose's direction.

"Need help with anything yet?" Lumpy asked.

"No Lumpy" Fido replied growing annoyed.

The two kept swinging, even Cuddles's eyes kept finding themselves facing Lumpy.

"I he just gonna sit there all day?" cuddles asked.

"I hope not… it's kinda creepy" said Fido.

He glanced to where the moose was sitting but was surprised to see him gone until he suddenly ran into something again. He picked himself up off of the ground and looked to the moose who was wiping something off of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" Fido shouted frustrated.

"You were almost bitten by a bug, it could have been poisonous" said Lumpy quickly.

Fido noticed a colorful wing float to the ground off of Lumpy's hand.

"Jeeze Lumpy it was a freaking butterfly! They can't bite!" shouted Fido.

"It's ok Fido, I'm here to help. Now would you like a push on the swing?" Lumpy asked.

Fido growled in frustration.

"Umm… whaddya say we just go somewhere else" suggested Cuddles.

"Good idea" replied Fido.

The two turned to leave the park and began to make their way down the street. Just behind them however walked Lumpy whistling to himself. Even that managed to annoy Fido and Cuddles. The two decided to try and ignore the moose thinking maybe he would go away. As they approached the Happy Tree Diner however, the moose was still with them.

"Do you guys wanna eat? I'll pay for ye… oh, never mind, you'll have to use your own money. I don't have any" said Lumpy.

Before Fido chose to turn and scream his brains out at Lumpy he noticed a newspaper on a table. On it was an add for a soldier of fortune which Fido began to read.

"_Do you want someone dead in the most horrific ways possible? Then call me at 1-800-U DA ED to arrange a meeting. If your Lucky you'll get me instead of that pansy ass mother fucker who likes to pretend he's a pacifist"_

Fido thought to himself for a moment not sure if he was really ready to have Lumpy killed.

"Hey Fionn you mind getting me surf N' turf, I'm starving" said Lumpy.

At that moment Fido felt every last strand of restraint snap and he reached around for his phone. However, it was not on his person. He then thought to himself how Lumpy might have one.

"Hey Lumpy, can I borrow your phone?" Fido asked.

"Sure" said Lumpy happily.

He reached up to his antler and to Fido's surprise unscrewed the top of one of it's prongs. He dipped his finger into it and pulled out a lighter, then a cotton swab, then finally a cell phone.

"Here you go" said the moose tossing the phone to him then returning his antler to normal.

Fido caught the phone and called the number. After a couple of rings someone finally picked up.

"Talk to me" said the voice.

"Hello, I'm calling about your ad" said Fido.

"I know that dips hit, you're lucky I'm free today. Meet me in the tool shed by the condemned manor and we can talk more" said the voice hanging up.

Fido hung up the phone.

"Come on Cuddles, we're going to take care of our Lumpy problem" said Fido.

The two left followed by the oblivious moose and made their way to the destination they were given. When they arrived they peered over the overgrown lawn to the tool shed.

"Alright, Lumpy, you stay here with Cuddles. I'll be right back" said Fido.

The dog made his way through the field only to find that a path had already been carved through. Fido approached the door and knocked.

"What the hell you knocking for, get your ass in here" said a voice.

Fido did as he was asked and entered. The shed was dank and musty but had a number of weapons on the walls. Sitting at an old desk in a chair with his feet up was a green bear with yellow eyes dressed in military attire. He also had a tooth pick hanging out of his mouth.

"So what the hell do you want?" the bear asked.

"Is that you Flippy?" Fido asked.

"No shit, what do you want!" the bear growled.

"Well, Lumpy's been pissing me off all day, he's been like an itch you just can't scratch" said Fido.

"And you want him dead, good enough for me, that's be three hundred acorns" said Flippy.

"Three hundred! He could just randomly die for free" said Fido.

"Well then have fun with the pest" said Flippy.

"Wait, fine, fine, just kill him" said Fido.

"Alright, give me three hundred" said Flippy.

"Umm… I don't really have anything on me right now… but I'm good for it afterwards, plus he's right outside" said Fido.

"You're a pain in the fucking ass doggie, lucky for you, if he's here then I'll just go wipe him out, if you don't have the money for me expect a month of hell coming your way" said Flippy.

The bear stood up and left the shed. Fido grew worried knowing that there was no way he'd be able to pay him. He realized however that he still had Lumpy's phone and there was one person he knew that wouldn't hesitate to go after Flippy. He dialed a number into the phone and to his relief, after only a few rings someone answered it.

"Whaddya want?" asked the voice.

"Hey Haddy, it's Fido. umm I've gotten myself into a little trouble, do you mind lending me a hand?" Fido asked.

"I could, but it's a hell of a lot funnier if I don't" Haddy replied about to hang up.

"No no, wait, it's Flippy. I hired him to kill Lumpy and I can't pay him, please sis" Fido pleaded.

"Flippy huh? Well that's another story entirely. I'll be right over with Madame who just got her new paint job, where are you?" Haddy asked.

Fido smiled a wide grin.

"I'm at the condemned manor, Flippy's here too, please hurry" said Fido.

"I don't know any other way" Haddy replied hanging up.

Fido hurried outside to see what Flippy would do to Lumpy. He hurried through the brush and arrived just in time to see the action.

"How the hell's it going Lumpy?" Flippy asked.

"Oh I don't know. I'm feeling pretty-" he was saying before Flippy jumped onto his shoulders and snapped off his antlers.

Flippy jumped away from the moose and slashed his body in half that also successfully snapped his antler. Flippy instantly noticed the lighter fly out and caught it in the air, he looked to the moose who stared in horror back and fourth at the bear and his severed torso. Flippy reached into his coat and pulled out a 40oz bottle of unlabeled booze, downing the entire thing. The smell even reached Fido who was still a good distance from Flippy. He then lit the lighter and stuck the flame into his mouth. Smoke could be seen coming from the bear's nose. When he grinned fire seeped out from between his teeth. He picked up the living half of the moose and raised the opening of his exposed spine to his mouth. After but a brief moment Flippy blew into it sending flames rocketing through the bone. The flames reached the moose's head and shot out of his ears and nose. When he opened his mouth to scream flames billowed out even from there until finally the moose's scalp shot off sending out a plume of flames as well as the sound of an alphorn to echo through the air. When the bear finally ran out of breath he dropped the moose's charred corpse to the ground and let out a deep growling laugh.

"Now then Fido, our agreement" said Flippy moving ever closer to Fido.

Fido peered around in a panic until he could hear Children Of Bodom blaring from down the road. A smile of relief formed over his face.

"Umm… I actual gave someone a call to bring you your money, I think she's on her way here now" said Fido.

Flippy heard the music too and with a pistol drawn and trained on Fido approached the side of the road. To his surprise the vehicle was a large hellish looking monster truck. It's frame painted black with steel spikes protruding from all sides. Fire belching from the exhaust pipes and chains around the wheels as well as a bloody, rusty hook hanging off of the bed, Fido and Flippy knew who it was.

"You son of a bitch!" Flippy yelled to Fido who had taken Flippy's brief distraction to flee.

"Well how the hell's it going Flippy!" a voice shouted from speakers on the truck.

"Get the hell out of there coward!" Flippy shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, why would do that, this is Madame's first hunt, I want her to enjoy it just as much as I will" said Haddy.

"Haddy you bi-"

"You have a sixty second head start, I'd start running now if I were you" said Haddy revealing the vehicle's automated weapons.

Flippy wanted to charge the truck but decided he'd flee, not knowing how much longer he's be able to stay in control, the extra exertion from combat wouldn't help. The bear fled down the street and after sixty seconds and a wild laugh Haddy had started after him.

[There we have it it's getting tough to upload these things with the site going all crazy recently. to anyone who is curious Haddy found him hiding out in Giggles's house where she ran over Giggles and managed to stick Flippy to the bumper. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. You know the drill, R&R & CYA!]


End file.
